mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Clone Summon
|caption = Naruto using Shadow Clone Summon on the ground. |universe = |user = |effect = Naruto summons a Shadow Clone from the ground or the air to attack nearby opponents. }} Shadow Clone Summon is 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Naruto forms a hand seal and summons a Shadow Clone. If performed on the ground, the clone will jump out from the ground in front of Naruto and deliver an uppercut, dealing 11% damage and moderate knockback to opponents hit. Holding forward while summoning the clone will have it appear further away, and holding back will cause it to appear behind Naruto instead. If performed in midair, Naruto will summon two clones, one on each side of him, that attack with slow dive kicks diagonally downward, with each clone dealing 11% damage and weak knockback. Additionally, if Naruto stands next to a ledge and directs the clone to summon off-stage, a single air clone will be summoned in front of him. Ground clones appear for only a fixed time period, while air clones will not disappear until they hit something. After using the move in the air, the player will not be able to use the move in the air again for two seconds, at which point a visual indicator will appear on Naruto. The clone works as a projectile, so it can be deflected by reflector moves. The move also has decent priority over other projectiles and can be used as to shield from incoming projectiles. Origin This move, alongside Shadow Clone Slash and Shadow Clone Toss, requires Naruto Uzumaki to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu ( ), a technique in the ''Naruto'' franchise which creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows, though even then it may not be enough, as evident when during the Fourth Shinobi World War a few more notable clones of Naruto took heavy hits but did not disperse. The clones can also disperse on their own. The clones will be created in roughly the same condition as the original. This technique is also known as one of Naruto's best Jutsus, since he can use it to multiply not only himself but also his attacks, as seen with the Rasengan and its many variations, which, combined with this technique, can create extremely massive damage. The grounded version of the attack references the uppercut attack Naruto uses against Neji Hyūga seen in episode 62 (or Chapter #105) of the anime series. Similar attacks would be used in other Naruto games, most notably, the Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! series. Gallery Screenshots About to summon..png|Naruto summoning a Shadow Clone on the ground on Hidden Leaf Village. Aerial summon..png|Naruto using Shadow Clone Summon in midair. Indicator.png|The indication when the move can be used again. Summon's cliff.png|Naruto using Shadow Clone Summon near a ledge on Final Valley. Naruto summon his shadow clone to attack Sheik.png|Naruto summoning a Shadow Clone to attack on Crateria. Back to back, Sonic.png|Naruto summoning a Shadow Clone to attack behind him while stands on Hylian Skies. Early designs Shadow Clone Summon early.gif|Summon Clone Summon's first early design in demo v0.5a. Trivia *Prior to v0.5b of the ''SSF2'' Demo, Naruto did not have a grounded variation of the move; using it on the ground would summon the same clones created in the air. *Prior to v0.8a, using the move in the air would only summon one clone instead of two. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Naruto universe